The Night Haunter
by sarin555
Summary: Konrad Curze (fanfic'staff spell his name wrong, it 'Curze' not 'Kurze') the Primarch of Night Lord is destined to die, but his fate was intervened...with a laughter of cruel god. Inspired a lot by 'The Watchmen' of MadHat886 but this is not a copy; no.
1. Beginning of the night

The Night Haunter

Chapter 1: Beginning of the night

[Introduction part to our protagonist, skip this part to read 'real' story]

Konrad Curze, also known as Night Haunter, was one of the twenty Primarchs created by the Emperor. Like his brother he was scattered all over the galaxy by the force of Chaos. He landed on planet Nostramo, the planet where its dying sun's light never reached it surface, and crime and corruption was unchecked.

Konrad grew up in eternal night of Nostramo, feeding on vermin of its hive city, and if it was not enough then on the death. Since he was a child, he was plague with a vision, a power of a sort, a vision of the worst possible outcome of everything. He had nightmare of war, Great War on a place he didn't even know. Every night he woke with a scream of dying soldiers in his ear.

As he grew he learned from his surroundings. He leeched the art of speech and murder from those he watch. But he never turned; never turned into one of them; into criminal, no he never. He, instead, chose to change it, to change this world, to bring it justice…at all cost…at all sin no matter big or small.

He began from the low-life, thugs and gangs. He lived in sewer and rooftop so it was not hard to track and ambush them. Most that he killed were found mutilated and crucified on the walls of buildings. Sometime, flayed sheets of skin hung from bridges or severed heads grinned from railings.

Soon the people giae him name; The Night Haunter. At first it was a name of hope, feared yet with hope; hope that finally Nostramo could be rid of corruption. But as time went, the punishment of criminal became more horror and more noble and upper-class were found dead, the name 'The Night Haunter' wasn't a name of hope for justice anymore but a name everyone fear.

The crime rate dropped near zero and the street at night was so silent that even a drop of needle could be heard. Konrad became his world first monarch who punishes all crime and all sin at all cost. He created a peach through fear.

But soon he arrived, his father, Emperor of Mankind. He had forsaken this coming, Konrad joined his father and brothers in Great Crusade; rather unwillingly. He was giving command of VIII legion, which he named the Night Lord. But as soon as he left for the Great Crusade, his worlds became corrupted once again. As his legion waged war, his legion began to fill with criminal, theft, thug, rapist, and everything else he despite. Finally, plagued by his future vision and his corrupted legion, he snapped. He ordered the Exterminatus over Nostramo, destroyed it completely.

But before the Imperium could took action, the greatest civil war in mankind history happened; Horus Heresy.

Already banded as renegade, Konrad and his legion took side of Horus; the action he came to regret later. When the war ended with death of Horus, he and his legion settled on neighbor planet of Nostramo; Tasagualsa. There, Konrad waiting for one, a person in his vision, an assassin that will kill him.

Finally his wait was over. Before he die, he told assassin that he had become what he try to fight all his life; the corrupt. Finally, as assassin leap toward him, blade ready to strike, he prepares to die. But then the light consumes him…

…and fate was intervened…with a laughter of a cruel god.

* * *

Konrad picks himself up from the ground; shocking from what happen. Konrad tries to figure what happen. Then he remembers, while he was unconscious he could hear one thing; laughter, not of mortal for certain.

Was it his father who intervenes? No, he is a traitor, Emperor would not save him.

Was it the Chaos god? Likely, but which one. For he remembers there are 4.

Nurgle, the Plague Lord? Not likely, he never did anything that could involve Nurgle

Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure? Possible but still not likely, he wasn't enjoy his life enough to attract him/her/its attention.

Khorne , the Blood God? Maybe, he had shad a river of blood during his time with his legion.

Tzeentch, the Changer of the Ways? Yes it this one, he had been plague of vision of what that suppose to happen. Tzeentch want to bring change, so it alters his fate; he supposed to die, but Tzeentch prevented it. As it planned.

Konrad grit his teeth. It seems that siding with Horus was even more bad idea than he thought. He shakes the thought out, right now he need to know where he is.

He observes his surrounding, he is in allay way. The building makes out of stone, so he obviously isn't on any hive world but rather some civilized world, or somewhere else entirely; that how hard it is to predict Chaos.

He looks at the ground, there are some of his equipment. His pair of power claw; Mercy and Forgiveness. His dagger; The Widowmakers. (Note: consider Konrad about 9 feet tall with muscle and power armor, the dagger in his view is like great sword to normal human) There are also other weapons lay, a storm bolter and a stalker bolter. Konrad picks them all up.

That when he notices, there is a jump packs near him with a Night Lord's helmet place on it. (Note: It decorate with red bat wing on top) He walks close to it; it a type of jump pack he never see before. It looks much more advance than the one his legion use.

But then he hear a scream.

"Someone help!" the voice speaks in one of Terra old language; English. He remembered study about it during his time with Fulgrim. Not to mention that some of his legion member use this language. To make it short, he can talk, speak, listen, and write in this language; not fluently of course.

Konrad follows the voice until he finally comes across a woman being robbed by a man. Konrad shooks his head. No matter where he go, there is always crime. Don't waste any time, he walks behind the robber.

The woman who robber rob looks at Konrad with fear beyond imagine. Finally the robber turns back to see what woman is staring at, what he sees root him to the spot. There stands a giant, about 9 feet tall, wearing dark blue armor with lightning bolt running across and out of it. The face is the only visible parts; the giant face is pale and feral with long and sharp teeth, jet black eyes and hair.

The giant's hand grabs the robber head and pulls it out effortlessly. The woman lets out a scream before run away in terror. Konrad drops the head and walks back to pick up the jump pack and helmet. First thing he has to do is hide, maybe in the sewer like he used to back at Nostramo. Then when he knows more about this place, he will decide what to do next.


	2. Long night begin

The Night Haunter

Chapter 2: Long Night begin.

'Konrad's journal, 122 014.M3 (12 February 2014) I have began write these journal to keep tab of what I do, and to prevent myself for going insane, or in case I lost memory. I have spent a few nights gather information about this place. I could not believe it when I discover that this is Terra; well during Third Millennium anyways.

At first I believe Tzeentch has sent me back in time. But as I continue my investigation, I discover that many thing are not fit the description of Terra in Imperium' record. First is this city, its name is Gotham. It is consider one of the most infamous city on 'Terra', yet there are not even a slight record of this; even small city such as 'Warsaw' is at least has its name on some book back home, but this city; never once I have heard its name.

Then there are these vigilantes called 'superhero'. They catch the criminal or sometime criminal called 'super-villain'. But instead of execute them that simply hand them to authority, for what? Let them live? Waste people's money to keep these bastards alive? This world is so similar to Nostramo in a way. But I'm getting off the point here.

These 'superhero' some of them are xenos that I can understand why there no record. But some are still human. More there is this hero called 'Booster Gold'. I watches one of his interview tape, got it while interrogate some thugs. He said he from 025.M3. He said human expand beyond Sol and have made many 'friendly' contact with xenos yet in Imperium record said at that time human are yet to leave beyond Sol sector.

After heard this, I came up with new theory; Alternate Universe. I had read many books during my time with Fulgrim. One of it spoke about possibility of existence of other universes that are different from one another. Back there I thought it was ridiculous, but now I couldn't argue with author anymore; if he is still alive.

But even on this 'Terra' crime still exist. And I will continue to do what I always do; rid mankind of low life parasite. Tonight I make my first move, first I will have to see whether terror tactic still work here the same way as it is on Nostramo. Tonight I will kill one of the supervillain.

I am not sure of his name, but I will ask him before he die, for he the first one to fall by the Night Haunter' hand but he will not be the last.'

* * *

Gotham city. The most dangerous and corrupted city in the world. The city is rotting in every turn. Be in high town where the rich keep to themselves and steal from society, or in slum where thug theft run amok. But from this pit of corruption that the greatest hero is born, and so did the vilest of the villain…

In an abandon warehouse, criminals are gathering in middle of the hall.

"So what the plan, boss?" one of henchman ask

"Plan? When that we start using plan?" a man; the leader reply

"Well like when-" he was cut when another henchman elbow him and whisper

"Thrust me, you go along with the boss"

"What are you about to say?" the leader asked again. The leader stares seriously at his henchman

"Umm…nothing boss" The leader expression suddenly change to happy one

"Oh good! I must be hearing thing getting old everyday!" the leader said crazily "Harley! Mind take getting the map?!" the leader shout into the shadow.

"Sure, mister J!" a woman reply from the shadow

"Ok, let get to business shall we?"

"Sure, Joker. Whatever you said" another henchman reply

"Oh don't be so tense" Joker said to his henchman. He had no idea how hard it is not to be nervous around…well himself, he THE Joker for god sake.

"Here it is pudding" Harley Quinn real name Harleen Quinzel run out of the shadow with a map. She hand it to Joker.

"Thank Harley, oh and do you mind get me some coffee from the town? I going to be up late all night"

"Sure thing, mister J. A cup of coffee coming up!" she said before hurried out the door and drive into city. She had no idea how lucky she is tonight.

"Good, now that that lousy lady is gone we can discuss our plan in peace" He then lay a map on the table "First off, we-" but then the electricity went out.

"Did someone forget to pay the bill?" he ask his henchman

"Maybe it the bat!" one of henchman shout panicky.

"Batman? Oh, he comes sooner than I thought. Alright folk, let give him a welcome party" Joker pulled out his magnum 44. and they began to split up to search for Batman.

* * *

Konrad is on roof of the warehouse. He cut the electricity to make sure it completely dark. He doubts they will give him trouble, but he rather does it this way.

He jumps down through open window; ready to kill.

* * *

"Hello~~~? Bat~~~?" Joker called out. But there is no reply…as usual. He walks back to the middle hall.

"Do you find him?" Joker shout out to his henchman, but there no reply "Huh, what do I expect" Joker turn back but then he was greet with a giant figure. It was too dark to see anything but its red eye and light bolt came out of its armor. Before Joker could do anything the giant punch Joker in the gut send him fly across into the crates.

"Ugh! Who are you?!" he asked angry and confused, mix with little fear.

"I am the Night Haunter" Giant announce

"Hehe, what are you? A bat-man wanna be?" Joker jest with faint smile. (I got this one from 1d4chan)

"Batman? No, I am nothing like that man. But how am I different? You are about to find out" The Night Haunter made its way to Joker then grab him by the head before drag him away. Joker try to resist as much as possible, pull out a knife then stab its hand, pick up his magnum and shoot at its head, or simply struggle; none of it work. Only thing Joker can do is scream.

* * *

Batman is called many things, the dark knight, the greatest hero, the world's greatest detective, or when he is not wearing his mask he is called Bruce Wayne, the millionaire, the playboy, the white knight. But truth remain, he want no title, he only want Gotham, no, not just Gotham but the world to be safe and rid of crime. He is a hero there are no doubt…and that is why he is here

It is almost dawn; Batman rarely working at this time of the day but this case is simply can't be delay. He is staring at a body; a headless body with all limb and organ missing, it just a body no leg, no arm, and no head.

There are also others as well, but even those aren't as bad as this one. Police already clear those out, but this one…no one dare to touch no matter the parts.

Around 3 a.m. the police got a call but not just from someone but from Harley Quinn herself. She reported that Joker is dead. At first police believed it a trap, so they contacted Batman and at the same time sent the whole S.W.A.T. department at giving location.

When they arrived they were greeted by sobbing and horrified Harley Quinn. They arrest her of course though she was treating by ambulance first; seeing she was so terrified. The SWAT decided to go in before Batman came. When they went in the first action they did was running back outside and threw up.

Of all their life they never saw anything like this. The thugs kil- no slaughtered, mutilated, and crucified. But one was laid on table, arm and leg tear apart. The body was gutted and organ piled under table. The head was place on a stick, smile craved from its month to the back of the head. It the body…no, it what left of the most fear criminal in the world; the Joker.

"Who could have done this?" Commissioner James Gordon walks to his side; even years of being Gotham police couldn't prepare him for this.

"You got any lead?" Batman asked back.

"Some corpses have letters craved in their fresh; it said 'ave dominus nox'. I think it latin" Gordon said. Batman nod before disappear into darkness.

* * *

'Konrad's journal, 142 014.M3 (14 February 2014) I had success in killing the Joker, I took a lot of joy in killing him. Leaving message to every low life scum.

It seems terror tactic is still work, seeing all the criminal goes into hiding after the news spread.

But they will never be safe not for me, not from the Night Haunter. Never' [1]

* * *

[1] Konrad have a split personality, one is Konrad, Primarch of Night Lord and Emperor' son the other is Night Haunter the murderous vigilant who despise all crime.


	3. The first night hunt

The Night Haunter

Chapter 3: The first night hunt.

**IMPORTANT: GO SIGN STOP S.O.P.A. PENTATION**

Konrad wake up sweat and cold. He lives down in the sewer, but it was already occupied when he came down. Many think it was the Joker that is the first to fall before Night Haunter [1], but it is not that simple. The true first victim was Killer Croc. But due to his splinted personality, he believes that it was Konrad Curze who kills Croc while Night Haunter kills Joker, thus means Night Haunter never kill Croc; in a way.[2]

Konrad took a deep breath after waking up from one of his vision. It seems he could never escape it. These visions however are much clearer than those he had before. To make it even stranger, all of it is related to xenos. He can hear the name Necron, Tau, Tyranid and after he heard each name he saw them in person. And the last word whisper to him before waking up is 'Forty-first millennium'. [3]

Is this the future of his people back home? They will be besieged all side by xenos? He shakes those thought off his head. There is nothing he can do and he already gets used to that.

He looks at the clock. It was almost night time. Tonight he will hunt more, and fear will be speared among the criminal like wildfire. He puts on his helmet and his jump pack, put his two new weapons in his holster, and equips his power claw. The Night Haunter has awake.

* * *

Another night in Gotham, but it is unlike any others night for street is almost quiet, not a single sound can be hear.

After the news of Joker's death spread out, the world was shock to say the least. All Gotham' villain ceased their activity and went into hiding. Some of the Bat family's members were called to help investigation.

Apparently after Joker's death they found Croc's body. He was slashed to piece similar to some thugs at Joker's warehouse, so they assume it the same person. There are also some recent murder cases where victims are criminal and the bodies are mutilated and crucified.

"Whoever this is must be stop" Tim Drake aka Robin said.

Most of the Bat family was in Bat cave helping Batman with the new psychopath hero.

"I'm with you, this guy is no better than Joker look by the way he kill" Dick Grayson aka Nightwing said. [4]

"Got any leads, Bruce?" Barbara Gordon aka Oracle, was a Batgirl before Joker shot her. Could say she is happy with him dead, but the way he dead is just too much.

"There is a craving word on one of the thug corpse. It said 'Ave Dominus Nox'; Latin. It means 'Hail the lord of the night'" Batman answer

"So this guy is from South America or Europe?" Cassandra Cain the current Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, but we going to-" he was cut

"Master Bruce" Alfred Pennyworth the loyal butler of Batman come down from elevator with a phone it his hand "Lucius call, it urge" he hand the phone to Bruce

"Mister Bruce" Lucius [5] speaks first "You would not believe who I just met" From his side, Lucius is looking over to injured Selina Kyle aka Catwoman and equally injured Jason Todd aka Red Hood.

* * *

In an empty allay way, a women is running for her life. Her name is Margaret Sorrow aka Magpie [6]. She maybe considers one of Batman's villain but she is just a thief, like Catwoman, and nothing more. But tonight isn't her night; not at all.

First, her attempted to steal a diamond was frowned when a guard call polices and before she knew it they all over the place. This may had something to do with the Joker's death, they said there a new hero in town, but Magpie believes it was just a rumor and that Batman finally snap and kill him; how wrong she was.

But now she knows she is wrong. After her escape from police, she came across a corpse but not just of anyone but it the corpse of Victor Zsasz, the infamous Gotham's serial killer. His body already had many cut but the body she found was slashed and shredded beyond reckoning.

The only thing that allowed Magpie to know it was Zsasz was his face. It remained intact, but somehow she felt like it only added more brutality. His face was also terrified and that said for something because he is Victor Zsasz…well was.

Even more unfortunate for her the killer came back just in time to see her. So she did what she do before found a body; she run. She is heading to the police station or anywhere with police, she rather be in jail than die. She could hear it, the sound similar to rocket follow behind her. But suddenly it stops. She keeps running for a while until she stops.

She turns back to see that the killer is gone from her sight. She breath heavily for a moment before smile at her fortune, but it is not to last. She hears sound of electricity flow from behind. She slowly turns, with fear, and when she spots what behind her, she wet herself.

It is a giant in a dark blue armor with lightning bolt run out and across its body. It eyes is bright red with red bat wing on top of its helmet.[7] Its armor' back also has a pair of giant red bat wings. It also has a clock. She wise she is dreaming, dreaming after watching a horror movie, but this is not a dream.

Before she could move, the giant grab her and throw her onto the ground.

"Please! Don't kill me! I never kill anyone!" she beg tear running down her eyes, while she use her arm to cover herself from giant.

"I punish all crime great or trivia alike, all must be punished." It said. Magpie is so afraid she could barely do anything but cry "But you, you will be one of a few, yes, few of those who will live to spread the tales to others" He grab her right arm and lift it up "Tell them I will come for them, tell them, The Night Haunter will come for them, for all of them" then he active his power claw and slash.

* * *

It is the most chaotic night Gotham has ever faced. After Batman got phone call from Fox that Jason dragged himself and Selina to Fox for help, he got another phone call from Gordon reporting several murder; brutal in nature. Batman ordered Batgirl and Robin to go pick Jason and Selina while he and Nightwing will go meet with Gordon.

On rooftop of Gotham's Police headquarter. Batplane (Batjet? Batwing? Bah you get the point) land on the roof.

"Batman, Nightwing" Surprisingly it is Harvey Bullock or Bullock for short who greet them.

"Where is Gordon?" Bat ask

"Busy, too many bodies turn up at once. He needs to manage thing himself" batman nod

"What the situation?" Batman ask

"Bad" Bullock answer "Any criminal who didn't go into hiding was killed, well most of them"

"Who survive?"

"First is Two-Face, believe it or not, his hideout was destroyed and all his men are dead. His left arm and leg was cut." Batman nod, he also notices that it was Two-Face's burned side of his body that was mutilated. "We able to recover the camera record from the place, but it's not arrive yet."

"Second is Magpie, but her right arm was missing when we found her. She also said she meet face-to-face with this 'Night Haunter'"

"Night Haunter?" Nightwing ask

"Yes, she said that what he called himself"

"Where are they now?" Bat ask

"At hospital, but I wouldn't recommend meeting any of them right now. Night Haunter scares the shit out of them" Batman nods before turn to Nightwing.

"Stay here, sent camera record to me when it is ready" Nightwing nod.

"What about you?" Bullock ask

"I need to go meet someone" Batman said before hop back into Batplane.

* * *

At Wayne Tower, Batgirl and Robin are meeting with Lucius. He lead them to medical bay where Dr. Leslie Thompkins is treating them. She is a close friend to Wayne family and few people who know Batman's identity. She is called here by Lucius to help with the situation; they couldn't trust any doctor beside her.

"How are they doing?" Dick asks; obviously concern about the two.

"They will make it, but…" Leslie trail off.

"But?" Cain ask

"I found this in their body" she said and shows them 4 bullet's heads. Dick and Cain is shock. The bullet is big enough to kill anything in one shot. "Catwomen was lucky, she got shot only once, but Jason…the other 3 shot was his"

They went silent for a moment. Before Cain turn to Lucius "Do you know any gun that use this type of bullet?"

"Only two" Lucius answer "First was Brown Bess used by British during gunpowder age, and the other was 1.1 /75 caliber anti-aircraft gun during WW2; both use .75 caliber bullets like this one." [8]

They both nods "Tim, you stay here, I will get this back to Batcave." Cain said to Tim who nods. She takes bullet from doctor and goes out the window.

Tim follows the doctor into the medical room where he sees Selina and Jason sleep on each bed. Selina has bandage wrapped around her leg but she will make it. Jason on the other hand has bandage wrap around his whole body. Only Tim could do is praying that he will survive.

* * *

At The Iceberg Lounge, The Penguin is busy managing his business. After the Joker's death, he was busy with hiding his illegal business from killer hero. He knows it wasn't Batman, he wasn't that brutal.

"Penguin" the familiar voice calls from the window. Penguin looks and lets out a short scream.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" he shouts "Let me guess you want to know about the one who kill the Joker?" Batman nods "Well sorry to break it to you, but I don't know"

"You know every criminal in this city, what do you mean you don't know?"

"It is just that simple Batman, I don't know. This guy just turn out of nowhere and kill Joker and several thugs that is all I know" Normally Batman would question him further, but this time, for once, he believes Penguin. He turns away and left through the window.

* * *

Batman arrives back at Batcave where Cain and Oracle was waiting for him.

"Got anything?" Bat ask while take off his mask.

"Yes, Nightwing just sent in footage of 'Night Haunter' in action" Oracle said

"Night Haunter?" Cain ask

"His name" Oracle answer, she got inform of his name before Cain.

Bruce pushes a few buttons on his com before the footage start playing.

It show Two-Face and his men were planning something. But then a giant in armor, with lightning bolt can out of it, barge in. It hand hold a gun unlike any weapon they see before. Before the thugs knew it, the gun roared into life. It was like a machine gun but every bullet hit hard like small rocket. In a mere second all Two-Face thugs was reduce to a pile of body with only Two-face remain alive.

Before he could escape, Two-face was pin down by the Night Haunter. It talked with him a few second. It then picked put Two-face' coin and toss it in the air. When coin came back in his hand, Night Haunter said something to two-face before processed to cut off two-face' left arm and leg. Then disappear from the scene.

The 3 is disturbed. The new vigilant has proving to be more dangerous than some criminals. More, they don't know who is he, where he comes from, or where he gets those gears.

"What now, Bruce?" Oracle ask

"…I going to call in the league"

* * *

'Konrad's journal, 162 014.M3 (16 February 2014) The first hunt met with success. The criminal will now fear me. But tonight, one I took pity. The one named Two-Face. From what I learn, he used to be a good man; a governor of a sort. But he have unstable mental I hear. After an incident the darker personal took over, turned him into criminal. It reminds me of myself.

Last night, I offered him a chance but with condition. I used the same method he used to decide his fate, toss a coin. If I toss and it came out head, I will rid him of his deamon, but if it came out tail I will kill him. It came out head. I took away his deamon by cut his arm and leg, hope I will cure him; just hope.

I also found this 'Magpie' during my hunt. She came across the one I killed called 'Zsasz'. I caught her and made sure she will believe the message to others low-life.

But now I face with some problems. First while I was clearing another criminal hideout, I was spotted by a thief dressing as a cat. I cease her for it was not my intention to let she saw me in action. I followed her, but due to my lack of landscape knowledge I almost lost her.

I was force to use my stalker bolter and shoot her in the leg. It crippled her, giving me time to catch up. But just then, another man, who I didn't know allegiance, move in and carry her away. I was force to pursue them. When we near the harbor my patience reached its peak. I pulled out my storm bolter and open fire at them. I saw both of them went down into water, but I am not sure whether they alive or not.

I also decide to name for my new bolters. The storm bolter I named 'Cruelty' while my stalker bolter I named 'Punishment' [9]

My second problem is my source of information. Ever since I came here the only way I learn about this world was through interrogation. But now with most criminal goes into hiding, I face with the lack of information source. I would need some agents, but for now I will try gather info by listening from world above; and hope it will be enough.' [10]

* * *

[1] No, I didn't misspell. His name is 'Night Haunter' not 'Night Hunter'

[2] Remember, he had splinted personality.

[3] Konrad lives and supposes to die at 31 millennium, so he does get to see 41 millennium. But Changer of Way wouldn't let him sleep peacefully now, would he?

[4] **Note: I may mix this story up a bit. There will be element from both comic-verse and animated-verse. I will use it as I saw fit**

[5] Please use Nolan's Lucius Fox, because everyone loves Morgan Freeman's voice. EVERYONE!

[6] Use Magpie from 'Beware the Batman' series, because I like her more compare to comic's Magpie, especially her hair style.

[7] Konrad' helmet should look like average Night Lords warband' helmet, but I will let you imagine it yourself.

[8] I read wiki a bit, so yeah it should be like this.

[9] His power claw name is 'Mercy' and 'Forgiveness'. So it fit to name his gun the opposite.

[10] He nine foot tall! You expect him to walk in the open street? Even if he a psyker, he wasn't properly train in being psyker, not yet anyway. So no, he can't create illusion to disguise…yet.

[11] Am I being too humor for grim story?


End file.
